Scarlet Gift
by KuriYumegashi
Summary: She comes from the depths of Arinas to give a simple gift to Rath, but this task is proving more difficult than imagined with one of the Knights suspecting her motives. Will she have to turn dangerous to complete her task?
1. Chapter 1

Hehe ;; Well now. I'm absolutely crazy, considering I have been gone so long without updating or anything of that matter. But fear not! I am here when I can be! Which is basically gonna be when things settle down at college a bit more, you know? Felt like writing a new fanfic… considering I cant seem to find my original Dragon Knights Fanfic… so here's a new one! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights. But a late birthday gift would be nice. I do own Kiari, though. So deal, and if you wanna use her, leave a comment and ask first!

* * *

Her crystal green eyes smirked as they read down the page in rapid succession. The plan was a complete and utter success. But what was to become of her other companions? Surely they would not allow her to go along with such a crazy, let alone dangerous, idea of entertainment. Perhaps she just would not tell them as she slipped away in the breaking of twilight. Perhaps they would just let her be and go about her own merry way. But then again, maybe not.

"Kiari!" The voice echoed over the desolate lands of the once great kingdom of Arinas.

Rolling her eyes, she sat up and yelled right back at captive figure. "What is it! I'm making plans up here!"

"Mister Kharl wants you," he said with a soft hiss, emphasizing his distaste for this companion as he approached her resting spot. "Though I have no idea what he's having you do that I—"

"It's simple, Garfakcy," she said, brushing her short black locks out of her eyes so he could see every inch of her own contempt for the poor little human. "I'm not human. You are."

Garfakcy stuck out his tongue and stormed off in a rage, leaving her behind to clean up the papers that fluttered uselessly beside her. She groaned, watching him disappear in her wake before scooping up her papers and following him, her mind racing with the very question that he had posed to her. What was it that Kharl wanted with her? Garfakcy has been nothing but loyal to Kharl for all his years, and could get some places that even she herself felt that she could not. Why did he choose now to disturb her? Just as she was making her plans to finally rid herself of him and his kind for good. With a sigh, the papers in her arms froze into a block of ice and disappeared into thin air as she came to his door. Knocking sharply, she scowled and just let herself in, permission or not.

"How 'bout a sandwich, Garfakcy?" he was saying to the young human's back as his door swung open, revealing the not-very-happy looking Kiari. "Ah yes. I have something for you to do, Kiari. Something that I would hope Garfakcy could not do."

Her interest captured at the very idea of showing up the little human, her eyes widened and her elongated ears perked up. With a slight fake bow, listening to Garfakcy's angry movements in the kitchen, she asked, "What is it, Lord Kharl?"

Kharl apparently paid no attention to Garfakcy's sounds. That or he just did not really care, or could hear that well. "I need you to go to Dusis for me. I have something I need you to deliver to Rath."

Kiari blinked, absolutely surprised. Going to Dusis has always been Garfakcy's specialty, and ambition. "What do you mean, Lord Kharl? Isn't that normally Garfakcy's job? And besides, he told me that I couldn't enter the castle what with my blo—"

He merely looked at her and she stopped. "This is something I don't think that Garfakcy could handle." He stood up and wandered across the room to the carefully dusted shelves, where he picked up a small box wrapped in satin. "Garfakcy could not handle Rath as the figure he is. As the man, well dragon knight, that he is. And you're mostly an elf anyways, so there's really not anything that can stop you." He opened it, revealing a pair of scarlet pendants etched with a soft golden hue. "Fasten one of these two on a chain around your neck, and give the other to Rath."

"Wh—" she stammered, almost forgetting herself. Hastily adding a slight bow, she continued "Yes, Lord Kharl. But what is it they do?"

Kharl just smiled and pushed the box into her hands. "That is none of your concern at the moment. Just do it."

* * *

Now just press that little button at the bottom and review for me so I can know what you think?

Random question: What do you think the scarlet pendant does? Give me some guesses, and stay tuned to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

See? I told you it wouldn't be too long before I updated. I mean… considering I'm updating the day after I first published it! Aren't ya proud of me? Jkjk

Guess I'd better tell you what the circumstances around my story are, eh? Nadil is back, though he hasn't taken Cesia, but Rath is awake, etcetc… Maybe more later.

Disclaimer: Let the lawyers be. I don't own 'em so you can't sue me on account of Dragon Knights…. Though I suppose…. You could with Kiari…..

* * *

She looked back over the vast ocean that separated Arinas from Dusis, surprised that she even made it this far. Her eyes could not even make out the tiny island in the distance, let alone the pillars that separated the two lands. The sea appeared rough in the distance, but it was calm for her crossing, a simple gift of Kharl's to send her on her way. "Woah," she said with a soft sigh, overcome with the surprise of actually being able to leave the island, and the fear of what Dusis held for one that smelt of living among demons, especially considering the Demon Lord had been revived not too long before.

A noise in the bushes behind her caught her attention and she snapped around, her crystal green eyes dancing as they searched the forest for any sign of motion. Scowling, her eyes came to rest on the little human who had apparently snuck away from Arinas. "What do you want, Garfakcy?" she hissed, wondering how she could have not seen him before.

Scowling at his discovery, he pulled a couple of loose twigs from his long hair as he came out into the open. "Master Kharl wanted me to keep an eye on you," he said, obviously thinking fast as he made up a lie.

Kiari picked up on his attempted deception in almost an instant. She had learned all about this little human in her long years living with them on Arinas, and she was not about to let him follow her, not now that she had a chance to be free. "Liar," She whispered, her typically sweet voice etched with hints of sour as she stared at him. "I seem to recall Kharl letting me out on my own, Garfakcy. He made it explicitly clear that I was to do this. Without you."

He looked taken aback as she turned his back on him and began her trek into Dragoon, heading towards the castle. "Fine, then," he said, staring at her retreating back, his jealousy quick to the surface as it normally is with her. "Just don't forget these." Without another word, he threw he pendant pairs at her and stormed off, apparently on his way back to Kharl.

Scowling, she scooped up the box, and, making sure that Garfakcy was out of sight, sank onto a mossy rock and opened it. "What is it you do?" she asked the pendants, pulling one out to test it. Feeling nothing special emanating from it, she pulled the golden chain out and slipped it on her neck as well. "Kharl, you're getting old. Too bad though. Your alchemy just isn't what it used to be."

She stood up and scanned her surroundings once more, tucking the pendant and its box into the ice void she had created earlier. "Might as well do what he wants," she said, starting off in the direction of Draqueen. "Can't hurt, and besides, I'm finally getting away."

---Elsewhere---

Rath was being restless, as usual. It had been days since he had last been able to go out and slaughter a demon ruthlessly, and he was getting a bit impatient. He felt it his duty to go out there and put a stop to the demons torturing the villagers in celebration of their newly resurrected Lord in Chantel and beyond. Especially since Nadil had used his body to resurrect himself. It did not help, either, that Ruwalk was breathing down his back, just as Alfeegi used to.

"Rath!" came his voice, echoing over the grounds. True, though it was, that Ruwalk was a bit more relaxed than Alfeegi, Ruwalk still could get a bit annoying when trying to get some of the papers in order. "Rath! Where are you!"

With a sigh, Rath stuck his cloak behind a nearby tree, and turned to face Ruwalk as he approached, putting on an entirely innocent look on his face. "Oh hi Ruwalk," he said, acting as he did not hear him approaching, "How's it going?"

With the skill rivaling that of Alfeegi's, Ruwalk picked up the cloak Rath had hidden and gave him a slight 'I warned you' look. "Where do you think you're going?"

"No where," he lied through his teeth, smiling the sweet and innocent smile that typically worked on Ruwalk, or any of the other officers when he needed something to go his way.

Ruwalk, this time, did not even bat an eye. "Yeah, right, Rath," he said, rolling his eyes to let him know that his little trick wasn't going to work anymore. He turned on his heel, beckoning Rath to follow him. "Everyone's been looking for you. Did you forget you were supposed to meet Rune and Thatz?"

"That's boring though, Ruwalk," Rath admitted, realizing that convincing him of his innocence was not going to work any more, not now that he had taken on the duties of the late white dragon officer. Ruwalk was going to more uptight that he had ever been. "I wanted to go hunt demons."

Ruwalk stopped abruptly, causing Rath to walk right into him. He did not say a word, but the silence in the air was tense enough to send Rath the message. Sighing heavily, Rath collected himself and followed Ruwalk the rest of the way in, knowing full well it was going to be a while before he managed to get outside the gates. So much for demon hunting for the next few days, at least.

Inside, the tension was even heavier as he walked by, waving casually as he passed Rune and Thatz, who were coming out of a side room. Rune and Thatz just stared at him before glancing at one another and following their fellow dragon knight, figuring now was the best time they would have to sit and talk with him. Without even knowing where he had been, they could guess what he had been up to, just by the look on Ruwalk's face.

"Rath," Rune whispered after they had managed to match strides with him. "Lord Lykouleon wanted to talk to us! Where were you!" The elf, as usual, was a bit overzealous when it came to serving the Lord.

Rath ignored him as they came into Lykouleon's study, his eyes resting on the Dragon Lord's blood dripping on his hand. Lykouleon just grinned and slid his hand back into the glove that was sitting on his desk, so that he could not poison any member of the Dragon Tribe. "Lord Lykou—" Rune began, at Rath's side, but he fell silent as he held his hand to stop them.

"It's alright, Rune," he said in his soft voice, his smile almost fully convincing. "It's just a scratch. I'll get Raseleane to help me with it later." He beckoned them to join him in more comfortable positions, looking at Rath as though he had never seen him before.

"What's up, Lykouleon?" Rath said, dropping into a seat near the fire just before Rune could smack him for insolence and disrespect. "What's all the big huff?"

Lykouleon chuckled, mostly at Rune's reaction than Rath's words. "The big huff, Rath, has to do with you." Rath jumped and stared at Lykouleon skeptically. "It's nothing bad, I promise. Ruwalk, if you would?"

Ruwalk beckoned down the hall to someone that the knights could not see from their positions, but Rath sat straight up, staring at the door with anxiety, wondering what the Lord could have possibly meant. What else had he done that he did not even know about?

Around the door jam came a young woman, her vivid green eyes coming to rest on Rath. She swept into a slight curtsey for the Lord, her blackened locks swaying gently around her face as she did so. "Your majesty," she said quietly, her voice bringing a slight chill into the room as Ruwalk shut the door behind her.

"Rath," Lykouleon started, his eyes shifting from the girl to him. "This girl's name is Kiari, and she said that you had promised to meet with her."

* * *

Muahahaha. Well, there you go. The two meet … rather early in my story… but yeah.

Now press the button and review! And if you still wanna guess what the pendant does…. Gimme a guess and stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Well now. Things have been just a little bit crazy round here... but I finally got the chance to update this one! Yays. Make sure you Review at the end for me please? Let me know what you think and everything... Ok? (might not update til I reach 10 reviews... Havent decided yet... )

* * *

Rath looked blankly at the girl, obviously thinking fast, racking his brain for any trace of her. "Never seen her before," he said, after a few moments, studying her and Lykouleon as though this was some sort of big joke.

Kiari walked over to Rath, pulling out a small folded piece of paper and thrust it into his hands. "So you've never seen this before, I presume?" she retorted with mock anger and frustration.

Rath just stared dumbfounded at her as he opened the paper. Reading it in rapid succession, a slight awe fell across his face. "Oh," he said simply, quietly, his voice in monotone. His eyes had a slight glazed look to them as he made to hide the note from prying eyes. "I remember this now."

Thatz stared at the note over Rath's shoulder a moment before snatching it out of his hands, frantic to give it to the Lord before Rath could hide it. He read it aloud:

"Hi Kiari,

Yay! Demon locations! My favorite! And I absolutely agree. Let's go demon hunting together okay? I've never seen you in action, so this should be an interesting site to see right? Though Nadil's head must taste horrible over a barbeque, let's try it anyways. Just for kicks. I'll bring the fire!

The note continued, talking about life in the castle, including little anecdotes about the people within it, including the Queen, Lord, Officers and Knights. Each story was increasingly more irritated in words, though the note closed off in a cheerful way:

Meet me in Draqueen in a fortnight and we'll sneak out together, just you and I. See ya in two weeks!

Rath

Rune looked a little indignant and flustered at some of the contents Thatz insisted on reading aloud to the four of them. Lykouleon looked simply and thoroughly amused, while Thatz was tearing up from laughter at the story about him, though it was crude in nature. "Well," he managed to choke out finally, "That's definitely Rath's handwriting and writing."

Rath was staring thoughtfully at Kiari, his dark eyes shining with that glazed over look. "Sorry I had forgotten," he said sheepishly.

Kiari just shrugged her left shoulder, her crystal green eyes trying so hard to mask her amusement as her body language attempted frustration. "My Lord," she said, her voice dripping with an unimaginable sweetness, "I apologize for my sudden appearance here on your grounds, but Rath did his promise."

Lykouleon had already, apparently, been thinking of this. He held his silence for a moment, simply staring at Rath, contemplating deeply. "Since even before your arrival, Kiari, I have been thinking about sending them after Nadil," he said slowly, choosing his words carefully, as though the very thought could hold a few lives in its hands. "But this task may prove too dangerous for anyone accompanying them."

Kiari scowled, looking again at Rath with a note of bitter resentment. "My Lord," she began, her voice a bit sharper than it had been before. "I have the ability to defend myself should the need arise. Between the Fire Dragon Knight and myself, there's really nothing that the two of us can't handle."

Lykouleon did not bat an eye at this pronouncement, but merely shook his head. "I know of your ability to manipulate and create ice, Kiari, as well as your elfish healing powers. That does not, however, change the danger that lies in this mission. I fear it is too dangerous for you and Rath alone." Rath made an indignant noise at this, but he ignored it and continued, "I would much rather have you and Rath accompanied by Rune and Thatz, mostly as a precautionary measure."

"But my Lord," Rune protested, but fell silent rapidly at the determined look in Lykouleon's eyes.

"The officers, fighters, and I will defend Draqueen, Rune. There is no need to worry," he added, turning back to Kiari, whose crystal green eyes were shut now in thought, her head tilted slightly forward, the tips of her elongated and sharpened ears showing through her black hair. "Will that suit you Kiari?"

She gave a curt nod after a few more moment's thought, troubled by this unforeseen accompaniment. Lykouleon just smiled, excusing the knights with their new orders, confusing though they may be.

The sun fell over another restless night as the four split outside Lykouleon's study: Thatz for the kitchen for a final hot meal made by Cernozura; Rune for a walk around the castle that he was about to leave once more; Rath to look for Ruwalk about a possible additional weapon; and Kiari for the gardens, cursing under her breathe at her misfortune.

It had been the perfect plan to get Rath on his own, and force him to take the pendant. She stamped her black heels hard into the floor, shaking a nearby vase resting upon a pedestal. "What do I do now?" she hissed at herself, pausing a moment at a windowed balcony, staring out over the grounds.

A small bird twittered on the railway at her, hopping towards her as it batted its small amber wings, chirping curiously at this newcomer. With a venomous glare, she waved her hand over it, and immediately it was encased in solid ice, frozen mid-chirp. "Ah poor little thing," she said with a laugh.

"How could you do that!" a voice came from behind her, making her jump and look around in surprise. Behind her, staring at the frozen block of bird with wonder, anxiety, and fear was the blonde-haired knight of water.

She hastily defrosted the bird, which flew off in a hurry, trying to get its chilled body warmed by flapping its wings with a vengeance. She put on an innocent face and turned to face him. "How could I do what?"

Rune glared at her a moment, peering at the bird, obviously attempting to determine if it was alright, uneasy about her actions. "How did you freeze that bird?" he asked, his voice showing no hints of worry, though his eyes did little to mask the truth. "I sense an Elvin aura around you, as does Lord Lykouleon, but no elf or faerie that I know has the ability to ice any thing over."

She blinked, taken about by both his question, and his acute sense in picking up her masked Elvin aura. Thinking fast, she responded slowly, allowing her mind to race ahead, her voice picking her words with icy determination. "Ever heard of the 'one-winged angel'? The rouge alchemist Kharl?" Judging correctly from the look crossing Rune's face, Kiari nodded, her features suddenly mournful. "He forced one of his demon seeds down my throat when I was just a child, giving me the ice powers that you can see. His experimentation on me failed, though, for the most part, and I reverted back to my elfish qualities."

Rune looked surprised. "And he let you live?"

Kiari closed her eyes, almost as though she was thinking a whole long way back, back into her distant past. "I escaped," she said quietly opening her eyes slowly, though they were masked behind her darkened strands. "I don't think he realizes that I'm alive. I was beaten, broken. As I had taken on many demonic qualities and features, I was shunned by my people, and by the villages around there, so I was left to fend for myself…."she trailed off.

"How did you come into contact with Rath, then?"

"When he went to Mt. Emphaza with the witch's fortuneteller. There was one day that she was ill, and Rath walked right into me. Quite literally actually. He saw my demon parts and told me flat out that I would not be allowed to live. That demons like me didn't deserve to be." She looked at Rune with a soft smirk outlining her harsher features. "I fought him off, and he learned why things with me ended up the way they did. He learned about Kharl."

"I see…" Rune said quietly, taking in this newfound information. "Well, I don't agree with you in giving him powerful demon location information, but I can tell that he at least trusts you to some extent." He started walking off, forgetting about the amber bird chirping persistently in a nearby tree. "We're leaving first thing. You might want to get some rest."

Kiari smiled, watching his retreating back, before turning back to the window, searching for that bird to apologize to. She located him finally, perched on the finger of someone sitting in the willow tree.

* * *

FireyFlames- Glad you like it thus far... Hope you liked Rath's ...reaction... I guess you could call it.

Krylancelo- Aiya! I miss you soo much! Sorry it took me soooo long to even write one... -.- Things have been a bit on the busy side here y'know? Glad you like so far. And... -wont say what the pendant does- Good guess! We'll all find out soon.

xxDKGurlxx - Yeppers Rath was in it! And he'll be in the next... couple... at least.

And for thought... Question 2: Who could be in the tree?


	4. Chapter 4

I think ya'll would have killed me if I didn't update based on reviews, neh? Hahaha. Ah well. I'm being nice. Here goes. Sorry it took so long. School has been murder. Literally.

* * *

Kiari started, completely taken about by the sudden appearance of the young man in the tree. "Darn it, Garfakcy! What you doing here?"

The human smirked, stroking the bird carefully, as though this was one of his loving pets. "Keeping an eye on you. Why else would I even think about being here?" He let the bird fly off before jumping off the tree and into the balcony with her. "Getting all chummy with the knights eh?"

The look that crossed her face was nothing short of a murderous glare, her crystal eyes glinting in the growing darkness as they narrowed. Embarrassed though she was at being so startled, she just smiled, baring her ever so slightly elongated teeth, yet another of Kharl's modifications to her body. "I have to get close to him if I want to give it to him, and to even start doing that, the other two have to trust me. Lo-- Rune was the first." She paused, thinking fast. "Does Lord Kharl even know that you followed me again?"

Garfakcy laughed, his smile growing to that of someone who had just won a hard earned title in the ring of life. "No duh, Kiari," he said slowly. "He sent me to find out your status."

Her hand anxiously went up to the pendants on her neck, her forceful glare faltering for a moment. The other had worked its way onto the chain as well, so she wouldn't look too suspicious carrying a box around. "You tell him that I am working on it," the venom crept out of her voice reluctantly. "Lord Kharl must have patience, even with the most, valuable and loyal of his servants."

Garfakcy's face faltered momentarily at his cut, though, without another word to her, he left cursing her name under his breath.

_Elsewhere_

Thatz was forcing the great pile of food set before him into his mouth as though he had not eaten for a month, and did not expect to ever eat again. Between bites, he noticed Rath, whose weapon request has gone amiss, watching him with keen interest, though made motion to even acknowledge he was there.

When Rune walked in, looking anxiously up and down the endless corridor behind him, he forced himself to stop. After swallowing a rather large bit of food, and nearly choking on it, he found words to ask the elf what was up.

Rune sighed, closing the door behind him, his eyes now tearing to scan the room. "She makes me nervous is all," he said, as though this was the most normal thing in the world. Satisfied, he sank into the seat next to Rath, and stole a piece of ham off Thatz's half-empty plate.

Thatz scowled, glaring at Rune's malevolent act, and proceeded stuffing his face, not paying any bit of attention to his two companions from there on out. Rath, however, looked curious. "Who? Kiari?"

With a nod, Rune acknowledged it indeed was her that made him feel that way. "How did you two meet anyways?" he asked seriously.

Rath looked unabashed. "No idea. Can barely even remember her. Think it was up in Emphaza or something." His eyes became dark as though he was remembering something. "I just remember her being a demon is all."

Rune frowned, wondering if somehow this all a trick. There would be no way to prove it though, and it was pointless to try and convince the Lord, Thatz, Ruwalk, or any of the other officers of it. They were too preoccupied with Nadil and getting the knights off to really out any investigation into her. Not to mention that Rath seemed to be held completely under her spell, if that is what you could call this delusional bewitchment.'I guess I'll just have to keep a close eye on her…' he thought, almost mournfully.That was definately the last thing he had wanted to, but someone had to...

* * *

FireyFlames - Thanks And definately Stay tuned for more of Kiari's creative lies.D'ya thinkshe'll ever get caught?

Krylancelo - Very good! It was Garfakcy... I just had to throw him in again somehow... Though this wasnt what I had in mind... ;; Lol. Thanks for reading and keep checking back, hai? 3 Miss ya..

xxDKGurlxx - No worries! Just glad you found me again! (I hopethis ison your alert now... ;)

----

I'm thinking about having an addtional companion (could even be a villan if I so wanted...) when they leave the next morning so... Question 3 for thought: Who's going to go with Kiari, Rath, Rune, and Thatz?

'til next time! Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Hihi all! This chappie is probably going to be short… though it may be rewritten to be longer in the future… (Finals are a major pain in the you-know-what -sigh-) hope you all are enjoying! Cause I'm definitely enjoying writing this

Please review guys… I think my muses are getting a wee bit anxious if you know what I mean….

----

The remaining evening passed quickly as most of the castle prepared for the Knights departure. Rath was sitting on edge, eager to get out and slay some demons. Thatz was making sure that between the four of them, they would have enough food to last them at least a few days, provided he was not hit with a snack attack. Rune was meditating, trying to get a feel for what this strange new girl was about, though he was having some difficulty getting past something short of a mental block. And Kiari was sitting in her room, watching the clouds go by and wondering how she was supposed to complete Kharl's mission, and disappear at the same time.

The next morning, they left without so much as a word to the Lord and Officers as the sun began to rise high in the sky (much to Thatz's disappointment). No one really said anything either, until they had left the village surrounding the castle, and walked straight into the nearby woods.

"Yay!" Rath squealed as he started scanning the surrounding woods. Supposedly there was a dangerous demon in these woods that would eat any passersby. "Now where can I find those demons?"

Soran, one of the dragon fighters who had decided to come along at the last minute, laughed almost uncontrollably until the other three turned to stare at him, wondering what was going through his head. He coughed uncertainly, and smiled at the others. "Sorry."

Kiari turned on her heel, walking a little behind the others, her mind racing as she attempted to make a plan to get Rath on his own. When the group ahead of her stopped abruptly to stare at Soran, she walked straight into Rune, knocking him and herself to the ground. Realizing that she had fallen against him, she blushed, pushing herself up to her knees a bit too quickly that she would have normally done. 'What the hell?' she thought, feeling her face burn crimson. "S-sorry Rune," she said quietly, watching her knees with a new and sudden interest before pulling herself to a standing position and extending a hand down to Rune.

The attention of the entire group had shifted from Soran to Kiari and Rune quite suddenly, making Kiari flush even more, and Rune to start as he took her hand as he pulled himself up as well. "It's alright," he said, his voice sounding a little more forced than normal.

And of course, Thatz had to open his mouth and comment rather loudly on this little scenario. "Hey Rune, don't you have girlfriend already?"

_THUD_

The mallet had come out of nowhere and smashed Thatz face first into a nearby tree. He twitched, trying to remove himself from the bark as the others walked on, one crimson red, one light pink, and the other two wondering what that was all about.

----

Aiya! No kills me. It's a slow, short chapter… but it had to be written! Come back soon for more, hai?

FireyFlames – Yeppers… and there will be more Kiari burning him, and the others in later chapters… though she might reap what she sows too.

xxDKGurlxx - ;; unfortunately… I can't tell you if you are right about that or not… at least not til next chapter. But here's you're update, and I promise there will be more soon, hai?

Lessee…. I purposely left a full description of Soran out for the moment…. So... Question 4: Any guesses as to who Soran is?


	6. Chapter 6

Well… I had to add a funny somewhere… cause this might get a little… not so funny…. Lol! ;; Again--please note that this story takes place sometime after we loose the two officers, though before Cesia vanishes.

RR&R Read, Review, and Return!

---

Thatz had not let Rune forget his little 'moment' with Kiari until well after nightfall. Had he not been completely preoccupied with the knots in his stomach, he might well have continued badgering him, no matter how many large bumps he obtained. "I'm sooooo hungry!" he whined, emphasizing his point by pressing his hand into his stomach, causing it to growl loudly for the rest of the group. "Can't we stop and make camp yet!"

Finally aggravated with the endless whines and torments, Rune suggested they stop for the night, which most everyone, thoroughly tired and worn themselves, grunted their agreement almost immediately.

The only who did not was Kiari, and she seemed too thoroughly distracted by something to really care. After nearly walking into Soran this time (Rune had moved towards the front of the group after their encounter), she noticed some of the others sitting on the ground and debating about food. "We're stopping?" she asked, a bit louder than she had meant to.

"Yeah," Rune said, shifting through his pack to see what Thatz had packed the night before that did not require much cooking. "Thatz was whining about food again, so I thought we could make camp for the night." He looked up at her a bit suspiciously. "Why. Did you want to keep going through here at night? What with the--," he looked at Rath and dropped his voice to a whisper, "d-e-m-o-n-s?"

Either Rath could not spell, or he just did not hear them, but he did not react. Kiari shrugged, her mind racing for a chance to get Rath alone. Suddenly, the light went off. "Hey, Rune. How bout you guys let me make you dinner?"

Though her voice was still quiet, though louder than Rune's, Thatz jumped and appeared by her side with a begging look in his eyes. "Can she? Can she? I could use a meal not cooked by you. Soo…… Can she? Can she?"

Resisting the urge to slam another mallet into Thatz' head, he considered actually letting this be. "Alright," he said, over Thatz' begging which swiftly turned into cheers.

"Okay!" she said with a very large, though convincing, forced smile, just like the ones she used to give on Arinas when Kharl was around. "Uh---Rune, why don't you go get some water, and Soran and Thatz can set up the rest of camp over there!" she said, pointing through the woods to the obscured clearing about twenty yards away.

"Bu--," Rune and Thatz both started, neither wanting to do what was asked, though for very different reasons. One fierce looks from Kiari was enough to silence them, and they set off for their respective tasks, leaving her alone with Rath for the first time since they met.

'Finally!' she thought, and stepped forward to Rath, carrying the food that Rune had pulled out and a thick knife, a dangerous glint in her eye, and a fierce smirk playing across her lips….

---

-insert American Psycho music here-

xxDKGurlxx - Next chapter you'll find out if you are right or not. Sorry it took so long.

No question this time! Just come back next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Hihi All! Got this chapter together relatively fast (in comparison to the other ones at least) so... ENJOY!

0-0-0-0

With Rune, Thatz, and Soran out of the way, Kiari finally had Rath to herself. All alone, to put her latest scheme into motion. She brought her armful of ingredients over, sitting on her heels with a few of the ingredients in her lap. "So Rath…" she started with a big realistic forced grin playing across her lips.

Rath looked up, a vague smile spreading form ear to ear. It was almost eerie the way his sharpened teeth were bared like that. "Hey Kiari," he said, averting his eyes and starting into the fire he had started just a few moment's before.

She smiled at him, and handed him some of the food in her hands, asking him to hold it while she started cutting the rest up. "You're certainly different, Rath," she said quietly, trying to make her voice as serene as she could as she cut carrots up into a pan. "I don't know what it is, but something is different from when I last saw you."

Rath shrugged, and raised his hand to the fire, using a little of his magic to largen and heat the flames a bit more for her. He watched uninterestedly as she tossed a few more ingredients into a pan that was sitting in the embers.

She kept chopping the vegetables, trying to think of a way to strike up a conversation with him. Lest her plan will fail.

Elsewhere

Thatz kept glancing back up at the fire just through the clearing, his stomach grumbling happily. "Real food, Soran. Aren't you excited?" He threw together a quick setup, eager to get back and sample the work as it went along. "Well… you never did have to eat any of Rune's cooking now did you? That's probably for the better---" He kept talking, but none of it reached Soran's ears.

Soran himself was deep in thought, also casting furtive looks at Rath and Kiari in the distance, though for a very different reason. He had to keep a close eye on them, feeling something might go wrong, especially since Kiari herself seemed to have a certain power over him, if one could call it that. He had to leave, if for nothing more than to help Rune keep her away from him. Besides, Ruwalk was less likely to stop him from leaving than Alfe--. His thoughts froze icy cold, resting on the old White Dragon Officer. What to do now?

Back at the camp

"OW!" she screeched, dropping the knife and clutching her thumb.

Rath jumped from the sudden noise out of the woman sitting next to him and he stared at her for a moment before taking her hand. "Lemmee see," he said as she tried to keep her hand away from his touch. "It's not that bad, but here." He picked up the last bottle of water that remained here at the fire and poured a little onto the shallow but long wound across her finger.

She winced, but smiled at him and thought for a moment. "You want to sneak off and go hunting tomorrow? Like we planned?"

Phase one: complete.

0-0-0-0

Okay. I know that chapter sucked. Oh well. -shrugs- Deal with it? Lol Stay tuned for next time!

---

Haku Kitsune - Yay! new reviewer! 3 Glad you like! I'll try to get more funniness in there... at least try to... lol but no worries! Read again! 3

xxDKGurlxx - and one of my most loyal readers! 3! but... what's a mary sue? -is lost with the reference- And I hope from the clues here you can figure out who Soran is... ;; -is trying to not come out and not say it completely- Hope this is close enough to the weekend so that they don't hit you with homework... ;;

---

Again no question, but a request... nay a demand to come back soon!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back! And rather quickly too apparently. Considering I last updated two days ago. Lol! Oh! so you all know. I am planning on a few guest slots in the next coming chapters. So watch for that! The idea for this chapter came out of the blue... so it might seem kinda random after the events in last chapter, but trust me. it will all make sense in the end I promise.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned DK. I'd be surrounded by the sexy bishounen all the time if I did. And Kai-stern and Alfeegi would still be alive. but that's okay. Kiari is mine though, as is the basis behind this story and those to come. Okay?

* * *

Later that night, close to when the moon reached its highest point, Rune was awakened by what he thought was some splashes in the nearby river. Curious, he sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and looking around confused. Thatz' and Rath's beds were still stuffed, but from what he could tell, the other two were empty. Another loud splash caught his attention and he finally forced himself to go check out the noise, and possibly even find where his two comrades disappeared to.

There. Down in the river was one figure, and judging by the silhouette's shape, it was Kiari. She seemed to be talking aloud to herself, but Rune was just out of earshot to make sense of any of it. He crept down the steep hill leading to the river, trying not to knock any rocks that lay in rubble at his feet.

A hiss out of the shadows as her voice cleared forced Rune to jump. He turned, staring straight into the all-to-familiar eyes of Sor—no… "My Lord!" he whispered in surprise, gazing surprised at none other than the Dragon Lord himself.

He pressed his fingers to his lips and smiled at Rune, gesturing down the slope where Kiari's voice was now audible. And now, a second silhouette was visible behind her, though still masked by her form.

"Give me a break," her sweet lighthearted voice etched hidden daggers into whomever she was talking to. She was waist deep in the water, the moon reflecting off her short black hair, giving her almost an eerie, incomplete appearance. "I have to get him to trust me completely before I can give it to him, Lord Kharl."

Rune gasped. So it was Kharl, the renkin wizard himself! What did he want with Kiari. Moreover, what was she doing talking to him as though she knew and respected him!

Though still hidden in the shadows, Rune could almost see the smile on Kharl's face grow, almost as though he knew something that she did not. "The quicker you get it done Kiari, the quicker we can move along and the less time it takes, the more those dragons—" he jerked his head in the direction of Rune and Lykouleon, who ducked their heads quickly so they were completely hidden in the bushes—"aren't any wiser to you."

From the way she crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg, Rune could tell that she was aggravated, and most likely rolling her eyes. "I'm working on it. You wanted me to use my… feminine charm to get him to take it willingly. That takes a little time." She turned in the water and made to climb out of the icy waters.

"It's time we're running out of, Kiari."

She paused, looking back over her shoulder at him, a malicious smile across her lips. The moon caught her crystal green eyes, making them appear almost white, glowing in the darkness. "Then you'll keep Garfakcy off my back. I can work quicker without him breathing down my neck in his jealousy." Without another word she turned and walked back up the slope, passing a glance towards the bushes where the two dragons lay hidden.

As Kharl vanished, and Kiari disappeared from view, Rune turned to look at the Lord, a look of pure and utter bewilderment spreading across face.

* * *

Haku Kitsune - Here ya go. I think I hurried it for ya. Glad you came back and hope you keep coming!

Firey Flames - My other dedicated reviewer from the beginning! (sorry I missed your review on last chapter... I think I read that 6 as a 5 or something.) Rath can spell, quite well in my head at least. He just didn't hear them in that chapter. And don't worry. She will use her female charm. In one way or another.

---

Question 5 for thought: Rune and Lykouleon just overheard a very little of Kiari's plan. What do you think they will do?


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this chapter took me so long to post… The joys of writing a research paper for Neurobiology, eh? College is soooooo much fun let me tell you. The next chapter will get up quicker, I promise. -bows-

I know I have already revealed Soran as the Dragon Lord, but I will continue to refer to him as Soran, just for continuity's sake. Hai?

Also. If anyone cares to read it… I wrote a song/death fic called lullaby. It does have its sad elements, but I think its good. Please, if you do read it, please tell me what you think, hai? Arigatou!

* * *

The Lo—'Soran' remained behind in the bushes, for he was gone even before Kiari arose herself, though Rune crept back up the slope, looking around wearily for Kiari, not wanting to alert her to his disappearance. Peering over the top of the ridge back at camp, he scanned the campsite and the surrounding areas before making his move: racing over to Thatz and attempting to wake him.

"Thatz!" he hissed, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him harder than would a nine on the Richter scale (AN: for those who don't know that's a very strong earthquake). "Thatz!" he said a bit louder, still trying to rouse him, though to no avail. Thatz just kept on snoring with that crazy little smile on his lips.

A hand dropped on his shoulder before Thatz even started to wake, causing Rune to jump clear out of his skin and turn to stare straight into a pair of crystal green eyes contorted in curiosity. "Rune?" the eye's owner asked.

Gathering himself, Rune smiled, and stopped shaking Thatz. "Hey! I was just—uh—coming to look for you."

She gave him a suspicious stare, cocking her eyebrows as her eyes focused on them, almost as though she could peer straight through him. "Why were you shaking Thatz then?"

"I—uh—wanted him to stay awake and watch for you. I—In case you got back before I found you."

She blinked and studied him carefully, but soon must have decided his story was genuine, as she shrugged and turned away, headed back the fire now resting between the beds. "You should get some rest then, Rune. Early day tomorrow."

She left him staring after her in silence, relieved that his lie seemed to have passed her inspection.

* * *

Short Chappie I know! Don't kill me ;; I just got over writer's block.

----

Haku Kitsune – Oo Slap Rath? I duhn think I could have them do that… lol! Just cause I don't think Rune nor Lykouleon could do that… And I couldn't kill Kharl! He's just… one of the sexy bishounen! Oo… :ninja: shhh! I'm trying to do that too…. :ninja:

XxDKGurlxx – no worries, hai? I had updated very quickly that last chapter, so I wasn't expecting that many reviews. Sounds like a really fun weekend though… Next time take me please? -make Puss-In-Boots eyes- And Rath, she can tell me to update as many times as she pleases hai?

FireyFlames – just you wait… she ain't even started yet… :ninja:

---

Now that you've read this installment…. RR&R!


End file.
